Cody and water
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Cody participate in swimming competitions, But there is one problem, Cody is scared of water.
1. Chapter 1

Cody had been practicing for three weeks, future swimming for competitions. The competition would be held next week at the beach. For that purpose, Cody practiced diligently. The bots were watching Cody when he was swimming.

"Cody is good, really good, he wins the race." Heatwave said, and other bots were of the same opinion.

At the same time a strong wind rose, It raised high waves, Cody did not notice anything before it was too late. A strong wave took him toward the sea.

"Help!" Cody yelled.

"I'm coming!" Heatwave shouted, and turned into a rescue boat.

Cody tried to swim, but the waves were throwing him to the seabed all the time. Heatwave managed to save Cody.

"Sorry Cody, we were not more accurate," Heatwave said mournfully.

"No, I was careless, but now all is well." Cody comforted.

The next morning when Cody went to the beach again, he noticed that he no longer dared to go to the water.

"Wh-what? what is this?!" He exclaimed.

Frankie who had come to the beach, she noticed immediately that the friend was in trouble.

"Cody, what's the matter?!" Frankie shouted.

"I do not dare go to the water." Cody cried and trembled.

At home, Cody told what happened at the beach.

"Apparently ... yesterday's case, caused you a trauma," Charlie said.

"But if I do not dare go to the water ... I can not compete!" Cody called out.

to be continued.

 **Comments...** **thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not be nervous," Charlie says to calm her son.

"I'm not nervous, but in panic," Cody said.

"For I can not participate in the competition, if I'm afraid of water!" He added.

"I know how you feel." Blades said.

"I can not forget how to sink into the water, it was so awful." Cody said and shivered.

"Come on boy, yes all arranged, nothing to worry about." Charlie said and hugged her son.

The next morning, Cody tried to get rid of his fears, but he did not dare swim anymore. Even though the whole family tried to help, it did not help.

Rescue bots encouraged the boy, but it did not help either.

"We have to do something and soon." Chase said.

"Yeah but what? Nothing helps." Blades said.

"Now we need professional help." Boulder said.

"And I already know who." Heatwave said a moment after thinking.

After a while, Cody sat on the beach and was sad. he still dared not swim. In the same High Tide came to the scene.

"Greeting the shipboy!" He shouted.

"Hello," Cody said.

"Your friend, Heatwave, told you that you have a small problem. I hear you're afraid to go to the waters." High Tide said casually.

Yeah ... that's right. "Cody admitted.

"Well, hey boy, you're not going to give pelollesi power? do not you wanna participate in swimming in the competition? Do not you wanna win? do you just give up? " High Tide asked.

"No ... I do not want to surrender, but it's so difficult. Cody said sad.

"Hi boy, what if we go on a little excursion, under water, what does it sound like?" High Tide asked.

"It would be nice!" Cody said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

High Tide turns into a submarine, and Cody went aboard.

Soon they dived under water, Cody arrested his breath, under the water was beautiful. The rays of the sun allowed the water to glow, and the small fish swim back and forth.

"Fantastic!" Cody cried the rest of the evening.

"Fun to hear the boy, you will become a sailor still coming." High Tide said.

The next morning, Cody's Dad offered a special breakfast for his son, Pancakes with maple syrup, butter and chocolates.

"Here, a special breakfast to help keep you going." Charlie said.

"Thank you, Father, and this time I swam," Cody said with determination.

"That's my boy." Charlie laughed and patted Cody on the back.

Later, Cody went to the beach, along with Franks,  
Cody first walked nervously to the waters, then he remembered yesterday, and sighed deeply, he jumped into the water.

"Good Cody!" Frankie shouted.

Initially, Cody was tense in the water, but little by little he relaxed, and before long she did not remember the fear of water.

"Hurray! I'm in in the race!" Cody laughed.

A few days later, Griffin Rock swimming competitions were held on the beach.

And as you probably guess, Cody won the race. And yes he deserved.

And the rescue team held the feast, and High Tide involved, had he helped Cody.

end.

 **Thank you for all the high schools, remember to comment.**


End file.
